Jodohku di acara Jodoh-jodohan (?)
by Crystal Akane
Summary: Kagamine Rin dan Kagamine Len bersahabat dari kecil mereka terpisah umur 12 tahun. Saat Len menjadi artis dan mengikuti acara perjodohan di acara Televisi saingan nya tempat dia bekerja. Rin melihat dan disuruh berpartisipasi oleh rekan-rekan kerjanya yang absurd gila, apa yang terjadi? Mind to Review? (CHAP 3 UPDATE! X3)
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo hallo semuaaa! Ketemu lagi sama Akane hehe! Langsung cekidot aja ya?**

**Judul: Jodohku di Acara Jodoh-jodohan**

**Summary: Kagamine Rin dan Kagamine Len bersahabat dari kecil mereka terpisah umur 12 tahun. Saat Len menjadi artis dan mengikuti acara perjodohan di acara Televisi saingan nya tempat dia bekerja. Rin melihat dan disuruh berpartisipasi oleh rekan-rekan kerjanya yang absurd gila, apa yang terjadi? Mind to Review? (Terinspirasi dari acara jodoh-jodohan salah satu acara televisi swasta Indonesia/dor/)**

* * *

Rin POV

Ya ya ya. Nama ku Kagamine Rin umurku 21 tahun. Sudah cukup untuk mencari kekasih, tidak? Sayangnya aku tidak tertarik. Hari ini aku sedang libur dari kerjaan sebagai tim kreatif di televisi swasta. Siang ini, aku sedang melihat channel TV salah satu saingan berat di televisi tempat dimana aku bekerja . Acara itu adalah acara jodoh-jodohan artis. Nama acara? Kau tak perlu tahu.

* * *

_Malamnya..._

Aku sedang menunggu semua rekan team kreatif ku yang ingin minum _wine _malam ini.

Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu rumahku. Aku yakin pasti mereka datang. Lalu, aku membukakan pintu rumahku, tepatnya sih kos-kosan.

"Rin-chan!"teriak Miku, sahabatku. "Hais! Nani?"tanyaku malas. "Kamu mau ikut acara jodoh-jodohan gak?"tanya nya.

"Aku tidak tertarik, _negi freak"_jawab ku malas. "Hey! Artisnya itu Kagamine Len lho! Jangan sampai keburu di ambil orang"godanya. "H-hah? K-kagamine LEN?"teriak ku sambil membelalakan mataku.

"I-iya, k-kenapa?"tanya nya sambil sweatdrop. "I-itu- Ah! Gak apa-apa!"jawabku dengan tersenyum kecil (baca= LEEEBBBBAAARR!).

"R-RIN-CHAN! J-JANGAN TERSENYUM SEPERTI ITU!"teriak Kaito ngeri, si baka yang tiap hari di kantor menuhin lemari es ruangan team kreatif.

"Yah lagi pula ini mulutku! Suka-suka aku mau senyum kaya apa juga!"ketus ku. "Aku tetap gak mau ikut"lanjutku.

"YAHHH!"heboh mereka (Miku, Kaito, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi dan Lily). "Padahal kamu cocok sama dia lho!"kata Luka dengan semangat yang membara. "Sudah ku bilang! Aku gak tertarik! Kalau a-aku gak tertarik, tetap gak tertarik!"jeblak ku,tapi aku merasa wajahku juga memanas.

"Rin ngeblush!"teriak Gakupo sambil menunjuk pipiku menggunakan telunjuknya. "E-eh?"kagetku lalu aku menutup wajahku menggunakan kedua tanganku.

"Udahlah Rin! Ikut aja! Itu produsernya temen ku kok!"kata Lily-nee, ya kami memanggil nya Lily-nee karena dia sudah 6 tahun bekerja dan otomatis senior ku, tapi dia menganggap kami semua adalah adiknya. Jadi, kami panggil Lily-nee deh.

"Ah Rin mah! Gak cees!"kata si _bunny queen_ ini. Ya dijuluki _bunny queen _juga karena dia doyan wortel.

Aku menatap mereka dengan malas.

"RIN-CHAN! AYOLAH!" heboh mereka.

"J-jangan b-berteriak idio-

"Duh! Malam-malam jangan teriak-teriak! Malu di dengar tetangga! Dasar idiot!"kesal penghuni sebelah kamarku, Teto. Dia membuka pintu kamarku tanpa izin ku. "G-gomenne Teto-san, temen-temenku memang idiot semua hehe maaf"kata ku yang udah sweatdrop.

"Yasudah!"ketusnya. BRAKK! Suara pintu kamarku di banting oleh dia. Teman-temanku sudah duluan menutup telinga mereka masing-masing. Beberapa menggunakan bantal. Hanya telingaku yang tidak memakai penutup.

"T-telingaku"kataku dengan nada gemetar dan memegang kedua telingaku. "A-ada airnya"lanjutku.

"H-HU-HUAAAA!"tangisku pecah. "D-dasar bodoh! Kalo gak gara-gara kalian telingaku tidar berair seperti ini karena mendengar dobrakan pintu Teto-san!"teriak ku.

"Gomenne Rin-chan"seru mereka kompak. "Iya sudah! Kali ini aku maafkan"jawabku.

"Ohya, nama produser pembuat acara itu namanya Sakine Meiko kau panggil Mei-san aja dia mau kok pasti"kata Lily-nee. "Tidak Lily-nee, Rin gak tertarik"jawabku.

"Rin aku yakin dia itu jodohmu!"kata Kaito sok tau. "Iya Rin-chan aku mendukungmu!"lanjut Gakupo dengan muka bodoh.

Alhasil dapet tabokan dari Luka. "Heh! Gak usah ngeluarin muka bodoh lu itu! Jijik gue tau gak sih!"kesal Luka.

"Dasar Kaito sotoy banget deh lo"sewot Gumi.

"Miku kenapa diam aja?"tanya Lily-nee mendekati Miku yang tidur di kasur sambil posisi menutup telinga menggunakan bantal. Masalahnya biasanya pembuat heboh itu Miku.

"GROKKKKK FUHHHH GROOKKKK!"suara Miku.

"Najis Miku ngorok! Hahahaha aib nya neh pasti bongkar aja besok"ledek Gumi lalu mengeluarkan handphone nya untuk men-video aksi Miku tidur.

"JADI ILFIL SAMA MIKU! HUAAA"tangis Kaito kayaknya sih sedikit depresi.

Kita hanya menonton aksi Miku tidur. Tiba-tiba Miku memasukan jari telunjuknya kelubang hidungnya lalu keluarlah ijo-ijo lengket dan di tempel ke dinding kamar gue.

"BWAKAKAAKAKAKA! ANJIRRR WKAKAKAAKA"ngakak sekamar (min Kaito sama Rin).

Kaito makin depresi aja sama Gue yang depresi baru stadium satu.

Depresi karena...

UPILNYA MIKU NEMPEL DI DINDING GUE..

"BRENGSEKKKK! MIKU! DINDING GUEEEE!"teriak gue depresi menuju stadium 2.

"WKAKAKAKAKA GILEEEE WKAKAKAKAAKA! "makin ngakak aja tuh orang-orang (min Kaito sama Rin) sialan!

"Hmm uhmm"Miku mendesah. "ADUHH WKAKAKAKAKA"mereka semua masih ngakak sampe terpingkal-pingkal dan berberapa di antara mereka mengeluarkan air mata disudut matanya saking geli nya.

"HEH! NEGI FREAK! BANGUN LU! BANGUUUNNNNNNN!"kesalku lalu mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya. "Uhmm hmm apasih Rin-chan, gue lagi tidur"katanya. "Ini kamar gue ! bukan kamar lu! Seenaknya aja nempelin upil di dinding kamar gue!"kesal gue.

"WAKAKAKAAKAKAKAKAKA SEKALIAN MAKAN AJE TUH UPIL HAHAAHAHAHA"ngakak Gumi asal jeblak. Miku terkaget dan malu muncul semburat merah di pipi Miku.

"Hehehe maaf ya Rin-chan gue kebiasaan sih"kata Miku dengan tampang tak berdosa sambil membentuk jari peace.

"HAH -_- gue mafin tapi upil lo itu lho! Bersihin sono! Najis!"kesal gue.

Normal POV

Setelah Miku bersihin upilnya yang dia templok di dinding mereka langsung minum _wine _dan makin lama mereka makin mabuk dan tidak sadarkan diri, Rin sendiri yang sadar.

"Gue i-ilfil sama Miku"kata Kaito sambil keleyengan terus jari nya nunjuk-nunjuk gajelas. "Kaito gilaaa"teriak Miku sambil mabuk terus jalan nya keleyengan.

"A-aduh hiks gue lebih-lebih ilifil sama lu. Elu kan idiot"kata Miku.

Semua berbicara sendiri dan tak sadarkan diri tapi mereka mendengar ocehan satu sama lain. "Gakupo I LOVE YOUUU~~"teriak Luka. "I LOVE YOU TOO LUKA-CHANN!"teriak Gakupo.

Ya, masih tidak sadarkan diri, seorang Luka itu aslinya benci sama Gakupo yaa Benci jadi Cinta kaya fic author itu lhoo (Len: promosi najong | Akane: biarin sih -_-)

"GUMI GILAAA GUMI GILAAA"teriak Lily sambil melet-meletin lidah nya plus jerengin matanya di depan muka Gumi.

"CUP!"Gumi cium bibir nya Lily, jelas lah dia gak sadar. "Hnnn Gu- hnn"Lily mendesah. "Astaga! Best moment! Gue masukin di instagram ah!"seru Rin

CKREK!

Terfotolah adegan Gumi x Lily XDD

Tanpa disadari Miku mengorek hidung nya lagi bedanya upil nya itu..

DIMAKAN!

"_DAMN! _MIKU MAKAN UPIL!"seru Rin lalu segera memfoto Miku.

Mereka memutuskan untuk menginap di kosan Rin. Asli, kosan Rin kaya kapal pecah.

* * *

Paginya, mereka sarapan di nasi uduk (?) depan kos-kosan Rin.

"Rin! Kita rencana mau nginep di rumah lu"kata Kaito kepada Rin. Rin langsung terkaget, saking kaget nya dia ampe keselek dan muntahin makanannya akhirnya semua pembeli pada kabur satu persatu, dan berberapa minta dibungkus aja (min penjual, miku, rin, kaito, luka, gakupo, gumi, lily).

"Sialan lo pade, pembeli gue pada kabur semua, pergi lu pada dari sini!"usir penjualnya. "Heh! Nasi uduk gembel"jeblak Gumi.

Ya, dari antara semua anggota tim kreatif Cuma Gumi aja yang ngomong nya asal jeblak.

"Sialan lu! Pergi lu!"usir penjualnya, lagi. "Iye iye woles nape bang"ledek Gakupo dan mereka dikejar ama penjual nya ampe depan pintu pager rumah kos-kosan.

"sialan gakupo malah ngomong gitu lagi, bawa sial aje. Gue lagi laper tau"oceh Luka.

"Yaudah gimana Rin? Lu mau ga? Kita semua bantuin lu buat ikut acara jodoh-jodohan itu?"tanya Miku

**Ahh! Gomennasai minna! Fic nya baru ini nya doang! Soalnya part ini mengkisah kan kekompakan dan keabsurdan Tim Kreatif itu wkwk tolong di review ya minna! Maaf kalo ada salah kata-kata dan belum ngebahas saat perjodohan Rin x Len !**


	2. Prepare!

**Hallo minna Akane backk! Setelah disiksa oleh para ulangan-ulangan (?) baiklah mau balas ripiw dulu wkwk**

**Kei-T Masoharu: **

**_Gumiya di part ini ada kok hehehe! Arigatou for ur spirit!_  
**

**Kiriko Alicia:**

_**Arigatou :3 Ini sudah apdet kok /ha**_

**wendy love 26:**

_**S-serius?._. Gomen yaa XD aduuhh sampe dikira orang gila._. jadi ngerasa bersalah :/**_

**Kurotori Rei: **

_**Arigatou ya sudah baca hahaha xD silahkan~ **_

**Guest:**

**K-keren? Gasalah ngomong tuh?._. ahahaha arigatou**

* * *

**Yush udah di balas jadi langsung di baca aja yaaaa**

* * *

"Miku asli deh lu tuh keras kepala banget sih? Gue gak mau ya tetep gak mau!"akhirnya Rin mengamuk. "Dan lu pada bisanya ngancurin kamar orang aja"lanjutnya dengan nada sedikit pelan.

"Iya deh Rin! Janji gak ngancurin kamar Rin deh"Gakupo memohon dengan puppy eyes nya yang di benci Luka dan akhirnya?

"Corangtulations!"kata Kaito sambil bertepuk tangan meledek Gakupo yang abis ditabok ama Luka.

"Rin ayolah! Kita bantuin lu kok"mohon Gumi.

"Gak bisa, lu semua tuh rusuh"kesal Rin. "Kali ini gak deh Rin please yaa"kata Miku memohon.

"RIN! PLEASEEE?"teriak mereka kompak, tentunya min Rin.

"Tch, baikla-

"YEAY !"teriak mereka.

"Heh bodoh aku belum selesai ngomong!"gerutu Rin. "Oh, kirain"jawab mereka kompak lemes lagi.

"G-gue s-sebenernya..."

Mata mereka berbinar-binar..

"Kenal sama Kagamine Len"kata Rin. "HAH? LU KENAL SAMA KAGAMINE LEN?"kaget mereka kompak. "I-iya dia sahabat kecil gue d-dulu ta-"lanjut Rin.

"Lah? Kalo udah sahabat mah gampang Rin! Ikut aja!"kata Lily heboh.

"Gua belum selesai ngomong Lily-nee!"kesal Rin. "Tapi dia ninggalin gue pas umur 12 tahun. Dan itu buat gua sakit hati. Secar, kalo boleh jujur gue sadar berberapa hari sebelum pergi gua itu.."kata Rin, menggantung.

"Gua itu?"kata mereka memancing Rin untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Simpen perasaan sama dia"kata Rin lalu matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca. "R-rin? Lu simpen perasaan sama dia?"tanya Luka. "I-iya"jawab Rin singkat.

"Hiks.."Rin menangis. Semua nya terkaget. Baru kali ini mereka melihat seorang Kagamine Rin yang bersikap penutup dan berwajah datar itu menangis, sebenernya sih terkadang Rin suka pea(?)juga sama kaya mereka. Tapi Rin lebih sering terlihat pendiam daripada merusuh dengan mereka.

"R-rin jangan nangis"kata Miku lalu mendekati Rin dan memeluknya di sebelah kanan dan menghapus air mata Rin menggunakan tangannya.

"Sekarang kita semua udah tau lu suka sama Kagamine Len"kata Gumi memeluk Rin sebelah kiri. "Rin kita bakal bantu lo kok!"kata Lily lalu memeluk Rin di belakang tubuhnya.

Luka, Gakupo dan Kaito bertatap-tatapan sejenak akhirnya mereka memeluk Rin bersama. Luka di posisi sebelah Gumi, Kaito di belakang Miku dan Gakupo di belakang Luka.

"Kita semua bakal bantu lo kok tenang aja, Rin"kata Luka dengan senyum manis nya.

"H-hiks minna"panggil Rin. "Apa Rin?"jawab Gumi. "A-arigatou ya, aku sayang kalian semuaa"kata Rin lalu memeluk mereka.

Adegan teletabis(?) pun terjadi. Kehangatan tim kreatif itu pun sangat terasa. Rin sangat menyayangi rekan Tim Kreatif nya yang sudah Rin anggap sebagai keluarga sendiri. Walaupun mereka semua rusuh, idiot, gajelas, pea apapun itu mereka itu adalah yang terbaik menurut Rin.

"Minna"panggil Rin lagi. "Iya?"jawab mereka kompak

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"A-aku s-susah untuk be-bernafas, k-kalian bau"ucap Rin dengan suara seperti orang tercekik.

"Ahahahaa gommene Rin!"kata Lily. Mereka bertatap-tatapan sejenak, Rin bilang mereka bau. Mereka bukannya mau marah. Tapi...

.

.

.

.

.

Miku yang sudah connect sepenuhnya langsung berlari ke kamar mandi. "MIKU! GUA DULUANNN!"teriak Gumi. "BRAKK!"pintu kamar mandi pun tertutup rapat untuk Gumi.

"Haiss! Nunggu lagi"kesal Gumi. "GUAA DULUANNNN!"teriak yang lainnya berlari di lorong kos-kosan dan sepertinya menuju ke kamar mandi.

"INI DIKUNCI!"teriak Gumi ingin menghentikan mereka. Gumi sudah merasa ada perasaan tidak enak yang akan menimpanya

.

.

.

"BRUKK!"

.

.

Alhasil Gumi, Luka, Rin, Lily, Gakupo dan Kaito bertindih-tindihan (JANGAN PIKIR YANG MACAM-MACAM! XD). Gumi mempunyai tubuh yang paling kecil ketiga sesudah Rin (1st) dan Miku(2nd).

Gumi merasakan bahwa tubuhnya basah di bagian depan. Ternyata...

.

.

.

"HIYAAAA! ! #$%^&* PERGI LO SEMUAAA GUE LAGI MANDIIIII SIALAN!"teriak Miku yang sedang telanjang bulat dengan shampoo di rambutnya dan bergegas membalut tubuhnya dengan handuk.

Kaito dan Gakupo masih belum sadarkan diri mereka melihat Miku dengan melotot. Gakupo yang muka mesum nya lebih terlihat daripada Kaito langsung menutup matanya ternyata Gakupo masih sadar akan dosa yang ditanggung nanti, dan Kaito masih melihat Miku dari atas sampai bawah akhirnya..

Lautan darah dari hidung Kaito keluar. "HIYY DARAHHH! BERDIRI LU KAITOOO"teriak Gakupo yang anti banget sama darah.

Luka berusaha untuk keluar dari tindihannya dia berhasil keluar dari tindihan om-om kesepian(?) itu. Dia langsung menabok Kaito agar Kaito sadar dari fantasy dewasa nya itu.

"Eh! Duo mesum berdiri lo pada!"teriak Luka. Miku sibuk mencari handuk. Akhirnya satu persatu pun berdiri dan Gumi tidak berkutik.

"Gumi, lu baik-baik aja kan?"tanya Luka dan menguncang-guncang tubuh Gumi yang sudah terkapar tak berdaya itu. Luka membalikan tubuh Gumi.

"WAJAH GUMI MEMBIRU!"kaget Luka. Lalu semua langsung panik. Akhirnya terlintas pikiran pea nya Miku. Bergegas Miku menyiram Gumi dengan air..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

JAMBAN!

"Brrshh erghh mhh "Gumi tersadar. Yang lainnya melihat aksi Miku Cuma pelongo doang. "Nah! Kalo disirem pake air jamban kan cepet sadar"kata Miku dengan santainya.

"A-AIR J-JA-JAMBAN?!"Gumi shock disertai depresi tingkat mampus.

Akhirnya, Gumi ngamuk. Gak ada satu orangpun bisa melawan amukan Gumi. Akibat dari perbuatannya Miku mandi berdua dengan Gumi. Udah gitu Gumi orangnya iseng (if u know what I mean). Akhirnya mereka memutuskan agar cepat selesai, lebih baik mandi bersama.

Kaito gak mau mandi sama Gakupo, masalahnya Gakupo itu mantan yaoi. Jadinya Kaito mau mandi sendiri. Itulah sebabnya Luka gak mau sama Gakupo. Tapi Gakupo sebenernya udah 100% insap Cuma mereka gak percaya aja.

.

Setelah selesai mandi, mereka berbaring di kasur nya Rin bersama dan menatap langit-langit kamar Rin.

"Rin"panggil Miku.

"Ya?"jawab Rin. "Lu jadi kan ikut perjodohan itu?"tanya Miku. "G-gak mau Miku!"kesal Rin dengan blush. "K-kenapa? Itu Kagamine Len lho! Ganteng tau! Gue aja aslinya suka ama dia"kata Miku.

"Nah! Kalo lu suka kenapa gak lu aja yang ikut?"tanya Rin, ya kalo ada yang suka sama Len dia juga gak bakal cemburu toh bukan hak nya untuk melarang dan secara Len itu artis ya pasti banyak yang suka.

"Suka bukan berarti cinta, Rin! Ngefans aja"timpal Miku. "yayaya"jawab Rin malas.

"Gini nih Rin! Tadi gue juga udah telfon kantor. Semua pada ngedukung lu kok. Mereka akan nanggung biaya baju lo sama biaya nge-date pertama, nah kalo nikah biasanya kantor juga gantiin biaya nya, kaya si Yuuma nikah sama Yukari-san. Pas gue bilang yang Rin mau ikut acara jodoh-jodohan tamunya si Kagamine Len mereka ngedukung lu banget. Biarpun itu acara salah satu televisi saingan kita"jelas Lily panjang lebar.

"Yaampun sampe segitunya banget, emang napa sih?"tanya Rin.

"K-katanya sih-

"Katanya mereka yah kalo Kagamine Len nikah ama lu mereka manggil Kagamine Len terus bayarnya nanti pasti dikasih murah. Kan manggil dia mahal Rin, nah kayaknya Cuma stasiun televisi kita doang yang belum panggil Kagamine Len"Gumi memotong pembicaraan Lily dengan santai.

"Bangke sama aja lu manfaatin gua"kata Rin. "Dih si Gumi mah! Asal jeblak aja!"protes Kaito.

"Ya sorry sorry aja sih ye, gue tuh anti orang munapik eh maksudnya munafik. Emang kaya kalian"jelas Gumi santai.

"Yayaya, terserah kalian. Daripada kalian terus ngoceh dan gue bosen dengernya, oke gua mau"jawab Rin.

"SERIUS RINN?!"kaget Luka dengan mata berbinar-binar. "YAKIN RIN?!"kaget Gakupo dengan mata yang gak kalah binar nya ama Luka (?), sisanya melongo kaya kebo ompong (Author: cause sapi is mainstream xD)

"Serius lah"kata Rin datar. "ASIK!"teriak mereka girang lalu loncat-loncat gak jelas di kasur.

"Sudah-sudah para tante girang dan om-om kesepian berhenti lah kalian bersikap seperti anak kecil, sudah om-om dan tante-tante tapi masih tidak tahu diri"ledek Rin.

"A-APA LU BILANG!?"kaget mereka bercampur kesal. "Perlu diulang?"tanya Rin.

"Tidak perlu"jawab Luka dengan poker face nya. "Jadi hari ini kita ngapain?"tanya Rin.

"U-umm sebentar acara nya kan gak langsung jadi _take_ nya jam 03.05 pm hari Sabtu dan acaranya akan ditayangkan di TV Senin, berarti kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk mempersiapkan nya"jelas Lily.

"Baiklah, _do it!"_seru Rin. "Okey menurut ku Lily-nee aja yang ngatur tugas-tugas apa saja yang harus kita lakukan"kata Miku.

"Sebentar gue buka laptop dulu siapa tau aja ada email"kata Lily.

To: lily_michaela ;kaito_shion ;hatsune_miku ;gumi_megpoid ;gakupocayang_luka ;lukabenci_gakupo ;kagamine_rin

Subject: Acara ******* Rin di jodohkan

Text: Kalian semua pokoknya kami berikan libur 1 minggu. Tenang saja, nanti Team Kreatif junior yang akan menggantikan kalian. Jadi tolong di manfaatkan dengan baik waktu yang kami berikan. Sekian.

From: producer

"Tuh! Lihat"ucap Lily. "Baiklah"jawab Gumi malas.

"_So what we do now?"_tanya Miku. "_Okey First, because I am older than you all, I will gave you all some of the job that we have to do"_kata Lily.

"_What is it, Lily-nee?"_tanya Kaito. "_Okey, Miku and Kaito you both should search dress for Miku. Maybe Miku will search the dress and you Kaito, you just protect her and help Miku to bring groceries"_perintah Lily panjang lebar.

"_Hah? Just bring groceries and protect her? Its easy Lily-nee, isnt it?"_goda Kaito sambil mencolek-colek Miku.

"Heh! Gausah colek-colek! _Lily-nee I didnt need Kaito! I can bring the groceries by myself!"_kesal Miku. "_And I can protect myself! Mind that!"_lanjut Miku dengan emosi.

"_Okey okey, I dont want to make commotion here, whatever you both"_kata Lily.

"Baiklah! Jadi hari ini yang bertugas adalah Miku dan Kaito, seperti yang kubilang tadi, terserah kalian mau kaya gimana!"kata Lily-nee dengan tegas. Keheningan pun terjadi.

"Lily_, I am an second older after you, can I gave them job too_?"tanya Gakupo. "_No! If You gave them job, I'm sure it will be destroyed"_kata Lily dengan nada mengejek.

"_Good Lily, Do not ever you allow Gakupo to give us assignments or anything"_kata Luka lalu melirik Gakupo dengan evil smirks.

"_Rin calm ya,we will help you"_ucap Gumi. "_Okey thanks for anything you all give to me"_balas Rin dengan manis sambil mengedipkan mata sebelah kanan nya.

* * *

Hari-hari berlalu mereka sudah siap. Malam ini mereka semua bergadang untuk mempersiapkan semuanya.

"Rin siap?"tanya Miku. "Yush! Semoga"kata Rin. "Kok semoga sih? Harus yakin dong!"ucap Luka menyemangati nya. "Kami semua mendukung mu selalu Rin. Berdoa untuk mu"kata Kaito.

"Semangat Rin!"teriak Gakupo dan Luka bersamaan mereka berdua terkaget dan bertatap-tatap sejenak lalu tertawa bersama. "Ciee Luka sama Gakupo!"goda Gumi. "Hiks, Gumi kita Cuma berdua doang, karena Rin sebentar lagi akan bersama Kagamine Len"ucap Lily sok sedih.

"Heh enak saja! Aku sudah punya kalian kan tak tahu!"ucap Gumi keceplosan. "G-gumi? K-kau sudah punya?"kaget Miku.

"Ya keceplosan!"seru Gumi sambil menepuk dahinya. "Siapa siapaa?"kepo Lily dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Gumiya, a-anak stasiun televisi *****"kata Gumi.

"Hah? Berarti besok ketemu dong?"tanya Luka. "I-iya"jawab Gumi dengan tersipu malu.

"W-wait!"seru Miku. "Lily-nee bilang barusan tinggal dia hanya Gumi yang menjomblo tadi"kata Miku. "Berarti aku sudah punya cowo dong?"tanya Miku.

"Itu cowo mu!"Lily menunjuk Kaito yang lagi makan eskrim yang baru dibeli saat berbelanja bersama Miku. "Hiyyy! Gak mau!"teriak Miku geli. "Baiklah, Rin? _Are you ready for a battle with 49 girls?"_tanya Lily.

* * *

**Yush! Hai minna! Sorry ya bahasanya bercampu****r-campur inggris dan indo, kalo ada grammar yang salah review ya! ^^ Ohya, aku sudah dapat gambaran untuk selanjutnya. Maaf kalo alur ceritanya terlalu cepat. Chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter dimana Rin akan bertarung melawan 49 wanita yang ingin bersama Len juga bertarung bukan kekerasan ya maksudnya bertarung untuk mendapatkan hati Len. Dan akhir kata**

**Mind to Review? **


	3. Fighting Rin!

**Hallo minna! Akane kombek~~ (?) lagi niat lanjutin nih fic abal, ohya Akane sudah ngebuat season baru fic ini /ceilehh. SUPRISE banget! -/- di jamin lebih absurd gila, dan kalian pasti kaget (Rin: sotoy lu, kayak pada suka ff lu aja | Akane: apalu | Rin: Len kunci roadarolla ku! | Akane: RIN! BELUM BECUS NYEBUTIN ROADROLLER AJA BEGAJULAN! | Rin: Akane kasar deh, keterlaluan | Akane: e-eh iya iya maaf /eluseluskepalaRin)**

**Entahlah, Akane sedang bedmuts(?)tingkat dewi fortuna ('cause 'dewa' its mainstream)~~ jadi Akane lanjut ini fic. SELAMAT MEMBACA MANTEMAN ! o/o **

**.**

"R-ready of course Lily-nee" kata Rin yang kokoro nya dari tadi sudah ngilu-ngilu gak karuan.

"Hai, Lily!" Tiba-tiba Meiko sang produser acara tersebut menegur Lily.

"Hai Mei-chan!~ Lama tak jumpa, ini yang kubilang juniorku" kata Lily sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Rin dengan pelan. "Dia ingin merebut hati Kagamine Len juga" bisik Lily dengan sangat pelan.

Sayangnya terdengar oleh Rin dan alhasil kaki Lily di injek pelan sama Rin,

"AW!"ringis Lily

"Kenapa Lily?"tanya Meiko yang terlihat kebingungan.

"A-anoo... gak apa-apa~"jawab Lily di iringi tawa garing nya.

"Ohh begitu"

Tiba-tiba suara dari _walkie talkie _Meiko berbunyi

"_Meiko-san, Kagamine Len sudah datang!"_

"Sudah datang?! Kau persiapkan semuanya, para perebut hatinya sudah siap di belakang, bawa dia di belakang panggung dan tutup matanya menggunakan sorban yang sudah ku beri tadi"

"_Ha'i Meiko-san!"_

"Rin-san, kau bisa bergabung dengan para _ladies _disana" kata Meiko. "Ku doakan semoga kamu berhasil" lanjutnya.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Meiko-san!"seru Rin bersemangat.

Rekan-rekan Tim Kreatif Rin menunggu di tempat para kru, itu artinya Rin dan mereka melihat satu sama lain, so? Mereka buat Rin makin bersemangat deh.

Lalu, Rin berjalan dan berkumpul dengan gerombolan perebut hati Len.

"Kau tak akan bisa merebut hati Len-sama dari ku"kata gadis bersurai kuning emas di ponytail samping.

Rin kaget tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis yang berkata seperti itu, jelas saja Rin emosi. Untung saja Rin masih bisa bersabar.

"Memang kau siapanya Kagamine Len?"tanya Rin dengan pelan.

"Aku? Calon pacarnya dong!~"kata gadis itu dengan nada genit.

Rin makin panas. Sifat yandere nya pun mulai terpancing. Sudah muncul aura gelap di balik tubuh Rin.

Tapi tiba-tiba dia melihat ke teman-temannya dan terlihat wajah teman-temannya yang sudah ketakuan dan berkeringat dingin disertai wajah pucat.

Akhirnya emosi Rin yang tadinya meluap-luap sudah mereda. Gadis bersurai kuning emas ini diketahui bernama Neru Akita

"1 menit lagi acara akan dimulai, persiapkan diri kalian masing-masing!"teriak Meiko dari kejauhan.

^_satu menit kemudian^_

"Halo kembali lagi di acara 100% *****! Bersama saya dengan, Kiyoteru"

"Dan saya, Namine Ritsu akan menghadirkan berita yang tabu menjadi layak untuk di beritakan yang aktual, tajam dan terpercaya setajam...

... CLURIT!"

"Hey! Ini bukan program CLURIT mu itu baka! _take_ lagi! Dasar bodoh!"kesal Meiko.

"Ehem ehem baiklah"kata Ritsu sambil ber'dehem-dehem' gak jelas.

Semua disitu Cuma bisa sweatdrop tiba-tiba penglihatan Ritsu berarah ke Kaito.

Ritsu kesal sekali melihat wajah Kaito yang baka dan dia melototi Kaito

"Apa kau liat-liat?!"ketus Ritsu.

"A-anoo... Gak ada, Namine-san, gomen ne"jawab Kaito.

Entah kenapa Miku melihat itu menjadi panas

"Dasar bodoh! Jangan meledek Kaito-kun! Presenter belagu!"teriak Miku dari kejauhan

"Enak aja kamu, sini!"kesal Ritsu lalu menghampiri Miku.

Alhasil, insiden jambak-jambakan terjadi.

"HEH! KALO KALIAN GAK SERIUS KAPAN SELESAI NYA! KALIAN MAU KU JADIKAN ACARA INI JADI LIVE?! DASAR GAK TAU DI UNTUNG!"teriak Meiko yang sudah siap posisi untuk melempar botol sake nya ke orang-orang yang berada di tempat itu

"S-sudah sudah, Meiko-san jangan marah-marah"kata Kaito tiba-tiba menenangkan Meiko.

Meiko terdiam, tak berkutik, tersihir oleh mata Kaito yang indah. Mereka saling bertatap-tatapan tak bisa melepas pandangan satu sama lain.

Tiba-tiba Kaito tersenyum, kokoro Meiko makin di buat cenatcenut(?) sama Kaito

"Ada apa?"tanya Kaito dengam lembut.

"A-ano... gak kok!"jawab Meiko dengan manis.

Miku yang melihat aksi itu makin panas,

"J-jangan sentuh sentuh Kaito bodoh! Dia sudah punya pacar"kata Miku sambil membuang muka nya yang udah semerah kepiting rebus.

Meiko terkaget dan sake nya siap di layangkan ke wajah Miku

"J-jangan Meiko-san! Aku suka padanya!"tiba-tiba Kaito melindungi Miku.

'Jika mau, lempar saja botol sake mu di kepala ku, asal jangan Miku"lanjutnya.

"K-kaito?"kaget Meiko.

"B-baka! Tak usah sok jagoan"kesal Miku, tsundere mode on.

^_other side's^_

"Acara kapan mulai sih?"tanya Len yang udah lumutan di belakang panggung.

"Lagi ada masalah teknis, mohon di tunggu sebentar, saya akan men-check keadaan diluar"kata pria yang di ketahui bernama Big-Al

.

"Sudah! Bagaimana ini! Kagamine Len sudah marah-marah!"kesal Big-Al

"B-baiklah!~ sudah sudah! Ayo kita _take _lagi"kata Meiko.

Akhirnya mereka take lagi

"Dan sekarang! Yang akan di rebut hatinya oleh 50 wanita ini adalah..."Ritsu memanjangkan nadanya.

"KAGAMINE LEN!"seru Ritsu dan Kiyouteru bersamaan.

YEAYYY!

HUHU!

PRIWIT!(?)

MEONG~(?)

Kurang lebih teriakan para _ladies _disitu seperti itu.

Len masuk menggunakan tutup mata dan dituntun oleh kru, agar tidak melihat para calon kekasihnya dan tidak akan jatuh.

"Baik terima kasih semuanya, yang sudah mau berpartisipasi di acara ini"Len memberi sambutan

"Baiklah sekarang, kita masuk ke sesi pertama"kata Kiyouteru

Sesi pertama dari 50 wanita, 29 wanita gagal dan tersisa 31 wanita. Rin termasuk dari 31 wanita yang berhasil di sesi itu

Sesi kedua hanya 6 wanita yang keluar jadi sisa 25

Sesi ketiga 15 orang keluar dan Len terkaget banyak sekali yang keluar.

Rin masih tetap bertahan disitu sampai sesi yang di selisih sisa 5 orang, yap, dengan si Akita Neru yang super centil itu.

"Heh jangan harap kau menang nanti, pita besar"ledek Neru tiba-tiba.

Rin melirik nya dengan tatapan kesal tapi Rin bersabar.

Kali ini tantangan nya mereka di suruh buat omelet, siapa yang enak akan di loloskan ke 4 besar oleh Len.

Inilah urutan para 5 besar sebagai berikut:

Suzune Ring

Kagamine Rin

Akita Neru

Tone Rion

Sukone Tei

"Baiklah kami persilahkan omelet buatan urutan ke 1 ini"kata Kiyoteru sambil mempersilahkan Len untuk mencicipi nya.

"Nom! Nom! Nom! Hmm, lumayan lah"kata Len

"Baiklah urutan ke 2"

"Nom! Hmm, Enak banget rasanya!" seru Len, Rin terkaget dan wajahnya memerah.

"Baiklah urutan ke 3!"seru Ritsu

"Nom! Nom! Bwek! Apaan ini, kok rasanya asin banget? Pweh! Kebelet nikah kali nih orang?"tanya Len sambil melepeh omelet nya Neru.

Sejujurnya Rin ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak tapi tidak bisa, dia bukan takut di hajar Neru. Tapi takut ketahuan oleh Len. Karena Rin tahu, bahwa Len mengenal sekali suara tawa maut(?) nya itu.

"Urutan ke-4!"

"Nom! Hmm, lumayan lah~"

"Last! Urutan ke-5"

"HEE? KOK ADA DARAH NYA?"Len terkaget.

"D-darah?"bingung kedua presenter nista dengan kru-kru nya yang tak kalah nistanya.

"I-iyaa"jawab Len ketakutan

"Itu khusus Len-sama dari ku~ Mihihi~"suara imut manis tapi mengerikan si gadis urutan ke-5 yang diketahui bernama Sukone Tei.

Len dan yang lainnya Cuma merinding ria saja.

"Baiklah, setelah selesai mencoba sekarang kami persilahkan untuk Kagamine Len menselisih 5 pencuri hati menjadi 4"kata Kiyoteru.

"Hmmm, nomor..."

"Nomor 5! Aku lebih baik makan yang asin dari pada darah!"ngeri Len.

"Yaelah"batin Rin.

"Ayeay! Masih ada kesempatan, kau tak akan bisa mengalahkan ku"sombong Neru.

"Teserah"kata Rin malas meladeni orang seperti Neru.

Tei melewati Len dan Len ngeblush dengan wajah manisnya, tapi dia teringat betapa mengerikannya Tei sampai-sampai darah pun dimasukin ke omelet untuknya

"Baiklah permirsa, sekarang saat nya kita berada di sesi tanya /kerabat dekat Len akan memberi pertanyaan kepada para gadis yang tersisa ini baiklah silahkan masuk, Dell Honne"kata Kiyoteru

"Hai semua"sapa Dell Honne.

"Weits! Dell kau menepati janji bro!"kata Len dengan _wink _eyes nya.

"Yup! Oke kapan kita mulai?"tanya Dell dengan bersemangat.

"Tentu saja sekarang! Baiklah, siapa peserta yang akan anda pilih"

Ohya sebelumnya, urutan peserta di acak lagi, inilah urutannya sebagai berikut:

Akita Neru

Tone Rion

Ring Suzune

Kagamine Rin

"Hmm, nomor urut 1!"seru Dell. "Okey, silahkan~"

"Kan Len itu sibuk, kalo **misalnya, once again yaa misalnya! **Kalian menikah~ Kamu gak akan marah kan dengan Len?"tanya Dell dengan membold alias menegaskan kata '**misalnya, once again yaa misalnya' **

"Hmm, gak kok! Kan Len~kun kerja untuk menafkahi aku, kenapa aku harus marah, tak ada alasan untuk marah dengan Len~kun"kata Neru dengan nada genit.

Jujur, Len sebal dengan suara Neru.

"Hahaha, maaf ya untuk kamu. Kalian kan belum kenal satu sama lain, tidak sopan jika memanggil Kagamine Len itu Len-kun"kata Ritsu mengingatkan.

"Kenapa anda yang sewot? Ha? Suka-suka aku dong!~ Mulut-mulut aku!"ngotot Neru.

Ritsu mengelus dadanya, dan berkata 'sabar'

"Yare yare, sekarang urutan ke.. hmm 3!" kata Dell. "Kan Len ini suka bermain game, apa yang kamu lakukan jika cintamu itu juga terbagi oleh game?"

"Hmm, kalo itu kesenangan nya Kagamine-san aku tidak bisa melarang, lagi pula dia kan juga butuh refreshing karena seharian kerja di stasiun televisi dimana-mana"kata Ring dengan manis.

Len cengar cengir di kursinya, dia _melting _karena suara Ring.

"Baiklah, kalo sekarang urutan ke 2"kata Dell. "Jika Len cuek sama kamu, apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"Biasa saja"jawab Rion santai.

"Terakhir kamu"Dell menunjuk ke Rin. Dell menatap Rin sebentar.

"LEN! PILIH DIA LEN! PILIH DIAA!"teriakan fangiriling(?) Dell.

"Itu sesi belakangan!"seru Ritsu.

"Baiklah, sesudah menikah dengan Len apa yang kamu lakukan?"tanya Dell

"Bermain ampar-ampar pisang dengannya seperti dulu"jawab Rin

Len terkaget, begitupun semua orang disitu kecuali rekan-rekan absurdnya Rin.

"D-dulu, a-apa maksud kamu?"tanya Kiyoteru kebingungan.

"Iya itu lah"jawab Rin santai.

Len sangat tau suara tadi, tapi dia lupa dengan suara itu.

Suara yang saat dia kecil sering ia dengar. Ia penasaran ingin melihat siapa orang yang berkata ingin bermain ampar-ampar pisang dengannya setelah menikah, aneh bukan?

"Okey karena kita tahu Dell menyetujui Len dengan 'dia' saya persilahkan Len untuk mengambil urutan 3 orang"kata Ritsu

* * *

KYAAAHH~~~ AKHIRNYAAA SELESAII HFUT~~~SAMPAI BERTEMU DI CHAP 4! Mind to review?


End file.
